Kaiomi Master
by narutofire
Summary: Its not naruto, but its like my own version of it
1. Chapter 1

**Prelude**

**Determined on his mission, the warrior dashed toward the army in his solitude. He quickly pulled his blade and slashed at each dark figure that approached. The assassins leaped at the fighter but the soldiers were thrown off with a powerful force that couldn't be stopped. Surrounded, he drew his second blade of which he spun in a circular formation knocking men to the earth lifeless. With hundreds of swordsman still attacking, the hero made his path in the king's direction, still without one scratch on him. Suddenly a swift once-hidden warrior jumped out and stabbed the kunai into the fighter's back, but was quickly removed and tossed through multiple soldiers. After he took out the last few men, he slowly marched to the evil being before him.**

"**I expected the leader of the Kaiomi village to eliminate my followers sooner", the master of the defeated army taunted.**

"**No longer will anyone have stand for your cruel abuse!" the leader responded.**

**The two stood in silence for what seemed like days. Then the dark king drew his throwing stars and threw them toward the Kaiomi leader, but they were dodged as he rushed behind the antagonist and thrusted his blade into the master. The illusion vanished as the king's kunai drew blood from the neck of the Kaiomi. And the strongest ninja to ever stand up to this tyrant fell dead.**

**Ch. 1- The Kaiomi Village**

**Near the late 10th century, in an ancient ninja temple, the next generation of warriors are trained and set out to lead, protect, and destroy.**

**In the Kaiomi Village, every child is trained in the ancient style of ninja combat, and each of the skilled warriors have one gift, one talent that differentiates the Kaiomi ninja from others. Each has a special ability that comes in 8 different classes that emerge at age 14: multiplication, hyper senses, restoration, transformation, illusions, teleportation, element control, and manipulation. **

**In the training grounds, twelve of the new students reveal to one another their newly found powers. One was forming clones of herself; another was summoning falcons, one morphing his appearance, and one boy sitting near the stone fountain in his lonesome. Then a girl with a golden aurora surrounding her came to this fresh warrior.**

**"Hey, Davis, I can use the light from my body to heal. What's your power?" the enthusiastic girl asked.**

**"I…I haven't discovered mine yet…" Davis muttered, and before she could respond, the girl was interrupted by an unpleasant voice.**

**"Line up!" the instructor called, "each of you will state your name and demonstrate your ability and you will then be added to the rest of the students."**

**"Melody, I can restore anything into a fighting state with my golden aurora," the girl explained in a military fashion.**

**"Jackson, by using the heat from the sun, I can release blasts of energy from my fingertips in a disc form."**

**Nervously, the powerless boy began, "Davis, I… can…" **

**BOOM!!!**

**A huge crash came from the other side of the village, "What was that?" the administrator yelled. "Stay here while I check this out."**

"**That was close." The boy began to concentrate. "Please let me find my power, please," he begged himself.**

"**Come on." said Jackson, "Let's go see what's going on."**

"**But administrator Basel said 'stay here'," Melody warned.**

"**What's the matter? Are you too afraid to face a little danger? How can you possibly expect to ever become a true ninja?" Jackson taunted.**

**"Fine, but only if Davis comes with us," Melody wined.**

**"I don't mind," Davis replied. **

**So the three young soldiers followed their administrator through each tunnel of the town to where the noise came from. Many of the strongest ninja of the Kaiomi Village were gathered around a huge stone that made an even larger crater in the center of town. **

**The pre-teens crouched behind some fish barrels around the corner of the crowd, listening to whatever could be heard, "The Sunnite Village must have…" "Is war among us?" "…Kaiomi Leader isn't…" **

"**What's going on?" Melody worried. **

**Suddenly a shadow appeared behind the characters and a hand rested on Jackson's shoulder. The three quickly faced their opponent. "Didn't I tell you three to stay at the Training Grounds?" administrator Basil interrogated. **

_**-At the Administrator's Office-**_

**"You three are in major trouble. You strictly disobeyed me. Do you even comprehend how much chaos you could have afflicted on the people?" **

**The three pre-teens began to argue their case to Basil at once. **

"**Enough! All of you have four months of clean-up duty. You can start by cleaning the Master Chamber. Get going," the students walked out of the room in silence.**

_**-The Master Chamber Later That Night-**_

** "This is a little harsh for just spying. We didn't even hear anything. Don't you think Davis?" Complained Jackson**

**"It's fine with me; it gives me more time to discover my ability"**

**"You haven't found it yet? You are as hopeless as they say you are; just like your father."**

**Davis shoved over the newly cleaned table. "Don't ever, disgrace my father. He was the greatest warrior to ever live. He destroyed the darkest army to ever live."**

**"But the great 'Kaiomi Master' couldn't finish the job and now Lord Roval's still out there, with a new army that could strike at any t…"**

**A huge crash of thunder boomed throughout the village. Screams screeched from outside the chambers. Melody peeked out the window, "Fire! The whole village is on fire!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 A Hail of Fire**

**Melody, Jackson, and Davis exited the chamber to the chaotic streets. The ninjas of the village desperately defended what was left of the city from the deadly strikes of the shadowed figures. But the Kaiomi people had little to no chance for survival.**

**Administrator Basil was leading the children of the town through the secret passage beneath the village. The three ran to the tunnel where Basil had entered, but the door was locked.**

**"What now? There's no other way out!"**

**Suddenly a figure from atop a building could be seen; he without regret released raging bolts of flame from his hands. The fireballs zoomed to the earth and burned the buildings around. His chuckle filled the air.**

**"Move!" someone called.**

**The young ninjas dodged each flaming stone that came close; they then ran through a huge crowd of panicked warriors.**

**"Move quickly, through here." Davis commanded pointing to the weapon hall.**

**They rushed inside. Quickly, each began to scavenge for supplies. In a few minor moments, another flaming stone fell through the roof, shoving them to the ground and scattering blades all over the room. Jackson leaped to his feet and assisted the others two up.**

**"We've got to get out of here," Davis stated. **

**Then twelve of the cloaked figures, blades in hand, entered the hall with a leader in a scarlet cloak up front. Then the black capes came near, raised their broad swords, ready to strike, when Jackson formed an energy disc from his hand and threw it toward the men. One fell over with ten still coming. They quickly searched around, Melody noticed behind the broken scraps of wood, a bow. She swiftly snatched it up and blocked the striking swords.**

**Her golden aurora had surrounded the staff, protecting it from harm. She held back as many of the men as she could but the hooded figures eventually relinquished her from the protection of the stick. **

**Davis drew the kunai strapped to his ankles and fought off a few. Jackson threw his discs one by one at everyone that came close, while Sara lifted her bow and pushed back who she could. Then, the scarlet figure released a surge of lightning at the young ninjas; they fell to the ground. **

**At this time a midnight black shadow appeared below them and Administrator Basil arose from the portal on the ground. "You touch any of them and I'll crush you." Basil pulled out his blade. "All of you move into the portal behind you, now!"**

**Sara backed up into the portal Basil had made. Jackson and Davis followed.**

"**Basil, it's been a long time. So you left Lord Roval for some kids? How pathetic could you possibly get?"**

"**What's your game, Ridacus?" **

"**Now's not the right time, but soon." A strike of lightning filled the room and Ridacus vanished. Basil then stepped into his shadow and left.**

_**-The Hinetoya Forest-**_

**About a hundred miles from the Kaiomi Village, the ninjas fell onto the broken branches below the oaks. Multiple young children were surrounding them from all sides, screaming and panicking without cease.**

**"Calm yourselves; it'll be okay." Davis pleaded the inexperienced ninjas. Thankfully, Basil appeared behind a cedar close by.**

**"I couldn't find the other students." Basil regretted. "But I'm sure the other administrators rescued as many as they could." The children began to get louder. "Quiet!" he yelled and silence fell upon the crowd. "There's a safe ground four hundred yards south of here. Follow me. Davis, make certain that no one falls behind."**

**They followed Basil through the thick bush of the forest to a pool at the foot of a small waterfall. Basil eyed the rocks, where he then pushed in a segment of the stones, and a rumbling noise came from behind the water. He motioned his hand, and they stepped behind it one at a time. The room was lit with lanterns and once the last students entered the hidden cave, the stone replaced itself into its original position.**

**"What now?" Jackson worried, "The Kaiomi Village is gone; there's nothing left of our home."**

**"Your job right now is to protect the immature ninjas from harm. They could be the last of the Kaiomi left and it's our sworn duty to guard them with our lives, and if I know the Dark Army like I do, they will be looking for any survivors," Basil explained. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3 Sorcer Stones**

**The three students sat near their administrator, "Basil, what was with the huge stone that crashed in the village?" Davis inquired.**

**"It's one of the five Sorcer Stones."**

**"Sorcer Stones?" Jackson questioned.**

**"A band of sorcerers became desperate for power. So they struck a deal with dark forces. With their granted powers they formed each of the stones."**

**"But what do they do?" Davis interrupted.**

**"They have the ability to steal the powers of any Kaiomi, and give it to the user. There were thoughts of it being the rock of the legend, but no one was sure until the people's powers failed them tonight. Luckily, I didn't get close enough to get too greatly affected."**

**"We can't just wait for them to find us. We have to fight!" Sara declared."**

**"No, we need to get them to the City of Rain on the far eastern side of the mountain," explained Basil, "we'll leave in the morning."**

**They tried to protest but were quickly shot down.**

**"Basil. Why can't you just teleport us to the city?" Davis calmly asked.**

**"As much as it pains me to say it," he began, "the Sorcer Stone damaged my powers. After I transported so many people at the same time, I can now only teleport myself. "**

**As the others began to sleep, Davis patiently waited. And once every eye was shut, he left the safety of the cave for the darkness. The young ninja began his training. He spent many long, furious hours straining his body.**

**But this 'battle' was not about strength of the body but of the mind. Davis could not keep himself from thinking about him father. The many times he had hunted and camped with his father under the stars. He struck the tree with his hand and then with his back leg. **

**"Never let someone tell you that you can't," his father's words rang through his head like a broken record. **

**He slammed his fist into the oak again. Again and again he cracked the bark from the tree. With one more strike blood dripped from his hand and he fell to his knees. **

**"You miss him," said a figure leaning on the tree behind him.**

**"How did you know I was thinking of him?" **

**"He was a great man and an even greater warrior. You don't have any power do you?"**

**"No, sir, but how do you know these things?"**

**"He had no powers either, but he was gifted with enormous strength and durability. He could crush an entire country if he had to and could move faster than lightning. That's how he defeated Roval's followers, but after using so much of his energy he stood no chance against the dark master. You too will have his strength."**

**"Why bother?"**

"**Here!" he tossed Davis something.**

**"This looks exactly like the rock in the village." But he soon realized that it was one of the stones Basil was talking about earlier. Energy started to flow in and out of him. "Who are you?" Before either of them could respond, Davis blacked out and fell to the cold sharp gravel.**

**That morning he awoke to a familiar voice. "Davis, stand up." He slowly regained his consciousness to find Basil hovering over him. Davis slowly rose to his feet. He had scratches covering his entire body, like he had been ambushed by a pack of wolves. "What happened?"**

**"I don't remember," he lied. He was unsure if what happened was a dream or a reality. The children and the other two teens stepped out from the waterfall.**

**Although he hadn't noticed it before, Davis then realized that pain was emerging at a rapid pace from his hand.**

**"Is something wrong?"**

**"I don't know," he slowly opened his hand to view the cause; directly in the middle of his palm was the Sorcer Stone from the night before embalmed in his skin. Davis began to panic. "Basil!"**

**As Davis explained the occurrence of a few hours ago, the administrator observed the situation. "Obviously, the stone can no longer steal powers, other wise I wouldn't be able to open my portals." He demonstrated. "How it merged with your hand we may never know. We'll just have to examine it more closely once we arrive at the city."**

**"Alright," Davis agreed.**

**"Let's go." The group began to make their way through the darkened forest. **

**Just then, the same presence that had spoken with the boy, watched as they left the secret cavern.**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Ch. 4 Fire and Ice-**

**After the group marched their way for hours with few stops and breaks, the gates of Rain City could be seen far off in the distance. The characters were just relieved to know that they were close to their destination. Then as they began to set off, Basil signaled them to stop. **

**Silence…**

**A twig from the branches above cracked. Basil vanished before they could look back at him. A masked soldier fell with blood streaking form the cold body. Basil leaped down.**

**"Who is he?" Davis questioned.**

**"He's one of Roval's dark assassins."**

**"But they never travel alone," Melody informed.**

**"I'm aware," the administrator informed as he eyed the area around him.**

**Then from out of the bushes came the twelve other warriors and Ridacus of the Thunder. "Hand it over Basil. I know the guru gave you the stone." **

**"What? No grand entrance?" **

**"This is where you stand? Your loyalty never was firm." The two stood motionless like having a war in their minds, imagining how to kill each other. Basil then eyed the teen girl behind him. Melody knew what he was asking.**

**"Come on, follow me," She signaled the children to the gates. They began to run to the city. As a small squad of the enemies ran after the kids and the ninja student who lead them, the protagonists were blocked by both Jackson and Davis prepared for battle. The assassins were ready as well. Each drew his blade, while Jackson formed his disks and Davis pulled out his staff. **

**The two powerful warriors continued to stare each other down, until the thunder general set out a wave of force toward the administrator, who dodged the blow and appeared behind the man. But as punched the man in the gut, he transformed into a bolt of thunder above his old friend. He rushed toward the earth and knocked Basil's unprotect back. As quickly as he could recover, he was kicked back to the ground with brutal strength. **

**Basil pushed himself up while a mighty force came to overcome the energy he had left, but was stopped by the small sword pulled from Basil's belt. He then stepped though his shadow and appeared behind the thunder manipulator and held the knife barely touching his throat keeping him from moving. **

**"Give it up. You can't go anywhere. It's over."**

**"Not for long." An enormous bolt of electricity stormed though the administrator, and with nothing he could do to stop the pain so Basil dropped unconscious.**

**Jackson continued to throw his disks, missing most of his targets. And Davis fought off as many as he could which was also few. Meanwhile Melody was stopped by the fleet of ninjas.**

**"Go!" She sent the kids ahead to their safety as she pulled out the kunai she had hidden. Melody blocked each blade that came toward her. The three grouped together back to back protecting one another as best as they could, but Davis was struck by a warrior and landed a couple of yards away.**

**"Stop," Ridacus then ensnared Jackson and Melody in a cage of electricity. Then the king of thunder strutted toward the struggling teen he had knocked away; he gripped Davis's shoulders, handed him to his men, and checked the boy's palm to find the gem that had been implanted. "You. You have the stone." **

**Ridacus drew the dagger strapped to his arm and held it up to remove the prize he longed for. As he lifted his knife to strike the hand, fire emerged from the black stone and forced the attackers away. Ridacus leaped at Davis who lifted his hand in defense and a fireball emerged against the enemy. "Curses! He's already began to discover its power. I must destroy him while I still can." **

**He threw a lightning bolt at the defender. Davis raised his fist in hopes of another burst of flame, but instead of intense heat, frozen wind formed a wall of ice that stopped the strike. **

**After realizing what happened, he motioned his hand forward and the ice wall moved into the leader. He tried to lift himself up from the icy pieces, but slipped back to the ground. Ridacus formed his body into the lightning and disappeared in a boom of thunder.**

"**I'll be back!" The voice called from multiple sides. The trap vanished from around the other two and Basil arrived in his shadow.**

"**What just happened?" Basil asked.**

"**I'll explain after we get into the city."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5 City of Rain**

**There security ninjas of Rain City rushed out to capture the warriors, but even the corpse of the first assassin was gone. They helped pull the hero's weak bodies up from the ground covered in shards of ice and burnt woods pieces.**

**As the exhausted squad entered the crowded city, they could see the kids reuniting with other ninja from the Kaiomi Village, both child and adult. Even with this fact, the trio of genuine recognized only a select few of them.**

"**You three remain here, meanwhile I'll go discuss with the Master of Rain about the damage to the village and the survivors." Basil then advanced away into the populous streets.**

**As the teens waited on a bench nearby, Melody perceived a boy not but one or two years older then her; oddly enough, this young man seemed so familiar to her. "Hey," she hollered to the recognized stranger. As soon as he distinguished that she was calling to him, he took off. "Come on," Melody told the others as she dragged them with her.**

**They rushed after the figure down winding alleys and over buildings. Then the mysterious figure went through a beige door, into a deep, dark room, full of crates and boxes. **

"**Who are we chasing after?" Davis asked.**

"**There was this boy in the city, and as soon as I tried to talk to him, he ran off."**

"**Then we'll split up and search the room," Jackson requested.**

**They each walked a different direction to search for the boy. In the dark, Jackson could barely see his hand in front of him. "Davis, can you see anything?" **

"**No, but I've got an idea." Davis snapped his fingers and a petite torch of flame levitated above his open palm, slightly lighting the room. Jackson still squinted as he searched each corner that he could; a figure reconfigured through the floor behind the passing teen, and then vanished again in a contradistinctive direction.**

**Melody scanned the division around her. When a shadow appeared behind her, she'd turn around, but no one would be there. The girl once again saw a darkened shadow, but the suspect wasn't there, so she tried a new method.**

**As Davis passed by an open crate, the boy appeared through the wall without being seen by the flame manipulator, and then walked back through the wall to the outside world. **

"**Lost them," the boy in raggedy clothes sighed in relief. But as he turned around, Melody stood over him. He jumped back in shock. "Look, whatever you think I did, it wasn't me. I can't even remember what happened. Okay?" **

"**What are you talking about?" she asked as the others joined along side her. "I just want to know your name and how I know you."**

"**My name's Koon," he nervously explained. You may recognize me, but I don't know you. I've never even seen you before this morning."**

"**Oh." she stammered. "Well, I'm Melody," she informed him, "and this is Jackson and my good friend Davis."**

"**How did you get outside?" Davis asked.**

"**I can make myself intangible. That's how I keep getting away from the others."**

"**Others?" Jackson inquired.**

"**Yeah. I'm constantly being chased for no reason. People are always blaming me for doing something, but I never do."**

"**Well, if you stick with us, I'll introduce you to our administrator, Basil."**

"**Basil!" the three stated in unison. They ran as swiftly as their bodies could take until they reached the bench they were originally at, where Basil stood waited for the students to return.**

"**It's about time!" Basil exclaimed, "Where have you been?"**

"**Well, there was this…"**

"**It doesn't matter."**

"**Hey, this is Koon," Melody said pointing to the empty space.**

"**There's no one there. Quit playing around. Let's just go."**

"**But where are we going."**

"**We have to go to the shelter, before they run out of room." They walked through the city watching each person pass by; many of them whispering to one another. "Davis, that stone in your hand."**

"**What about it?" Davis gave Basil a questioning look.**

"**There's a magician in the forest. He could teach you more about the Sorcer Stones."**

"**Really? Who is it?"**

"**His name's Kyedon. He's a master of emblems." **

"**Hey, I thought only Kaiomi ninjas had powers," Melody stated.**

"**When the stones were first made, many of the Kaiomis' abilities were immediately stolen and given to many outlaws, who after Roval's army was defeated, scattered to other cities and had children of their own."**

**Jackson saw many shops, similar to the one at the Kaiomi Village. The team eventually reached a fairly small building, crowded with people. The four searched for a space, and eventually found a tiny piece of room. **

**Basil looked outside the musty window to see the sun already setting and the streets emptying. "Better get some sleep. Tomorrow's a long day": he began to speak to students, but they were all passed out on the cold concrete before he could continue. The administrator took what could be his last look at the teens, sighed, and then stepped into his shadow portal. **

**After the moon reached its highest point, Koon crawled through the window. "Davis! Melody!" he exclaimed, "They're after me!"**

"**What?" They muttered, as they slowly raised their heads.**

"**A mob of angry villagers are coming after me."**

"**So you led them here?" Jackson snarled.**

"**Jackson!"**

**The squad looked for their teacher with no luck. Suddenly a crowd gathered outside the building. "In here," one of the men said from outside the room. **

**Davis motioned his hand, "Look, a door," he said pointing to a door hidden in darkness. Jackson reached for the knob, but the door was smashed down, as many angry men ran in. The characters dashed in the opposite direction, but ran into more goons. They were surrounded. Jackson tried to form one of his disks but nothing came from his hand; Melody's aurora wouldn't form and no energy came form Davis's gem.**

"**Don't bother trying. Your powers are useless while I'm around," an adult in a dark vest and a metal band on each wrist said as he made his way through the crowd. "There's the criminal!" He said pointing to Koon.**

**The violent muster of warriors encircled the group as fear swept through their hearts and hopelessness within the petite, stone walls. **


	6. Chapter 6

4

**Ch. 6 Revenge**

**In a cabin hidden beneath the ice of the Strommin Mountains, a teenage apprentice wipes the deep blood from a fresh blade. He watched his master step back into the room, with his cloak and helmet newly removed. "Hurry it up boy! You have more chores to finish. Oh, and when your done, my boots could use a shine," the snobby teacher taunted.**

**"Yes, master," the boy said in humble reply. He placed the scarlet rag into a glass bucket with a gold rim, then he retook the white cloth from the still, pure water. He dropped to his knees and began wiping the filth from the leather shoes, and when he was done. He went to clean the other magical artifacts in the small house. **

**Jeriah was just a young child when his master brought the child to the cavern, no older than three. **

**First was a crystal star; master Hayate once used it to absorb energy. After was the Ruby Gauntlet which forms force fields that protects the user from harm. And last, the Staff of Light powers the user ten fold his natural strength.**

**Of course, Jeriah was never to touch any of these items, with the exception of cleaning, otherwise a stern punishment would be initiated; although he should be used to a daily beating.**

**If only he had powers like his younger brother. That's why his parents gave him to Hayate that day. His father, Sampson, was the son of a bandit, who stole powers; so naturally, he inherited Kaiomi traits, his was to sence the powers of others. This is how he knew. His first born son, Jeriah, when he was born had no aurora, for the father to see, but Sampson was convinced to keep this unwanted baby. That is until his second son came, who did have special abilities. So just following the naming of the newborn, Jeriah was left in the frozen rain, in the emptied streets.**

**Thankfully, master Hayate found him and carried his limp, cold, scratched up body to the mountained caves outside the city. Sometime he wishes he was left in the cold to die rather than be whipped each day for simple mistakes. He hated his parents for what they had done. He despised his talented brother. But most of all, he loathed his master with a fear none could comprehend.**

**Jeriah, in a cloud of daydreaming, dropped the orb, and chipped the edge. Of course, Master was there watching. "Do you realized what you have just done? You could have just destroyed one of the most powerful and priceless orbs to ever arise in all time." The angry Hayate checked to see if it still worked. "For payment, you'll take forty lashes each day for a month plus what you earn between now and then!"**

**Jeriah could already feel the sting of his master's whip. Hayate stomped to the boy, tied his arms to the chains above, and lifted the boy's shirt to reveal the multitude of scars form past beatings. Master drew form the cabinet the leather whip, with the thin hooks at the end, so that for each strike, he would not only feel the sting of the leather but also the ripping of his skin when he pulled back. The uncivilized man beat the teen with a cruel wrath slowly, with space in between each strike, this was to prolong the pain, that the boy suffered through. Again he'd strike, then listen for the cry of anguish he so longed for. Again he repeated until the boy finally passed out from shock. The "teacher" replaced his whip in the closet. Torture was only enjoyable if one could watch his victim suffer. "Maybe next time he'll learn. He can clean the stains in the morning." He loosened the chains and the limp male crashed to the dripping floorboards. The dissatisfied master left the room in unfulfillment. **

**After a few brief hours, the boy coughed blood, and began to weep, for what would be what he hoped would be the last time. He spent a small number of hours, working to push himself from the drying floor. Once he summoned forth the strength he needed, the enraged male with fiery rage in his hazel eyes. This gaze seemed no longer human. Jeriah went to the cabinet where his master kept his weapon of punishment, drew it along with the chains, and left the darkened room. **

**He crept down the hallway without making a bantam of disquietude, slowly broke the lock on the door, crept to where his unregreting master slept with a blank face. The teen slowly and quietly chained the unconscious soon-corps to the wooden bedpost. A chill from the metallic bonds, suddenly woke the unsuspecting victim. The master looked at his apprentice, "What have you done? Release me from these…" But before he could finish, a thorn shoved into his body and retracted. The middle aged man yelped with a banshee scream. And the figure standing in the dark with his demonic eyes repaid the charges that Hayate had placed on the inhuman boy over so many painful and dreaded years. Each yelled satisfied a little of his eternal rage. He thrashed his antagonist repetitively long after the dead stopped screeching.**

**The scared boy who was lowest of lowest, retook his satisfaction. Jeriah was no longer scared. He was no longer furious, at his master that is. There were a couple more he was going to get even with first. So he left the life of fear and headed for the life of revenge. He had and ran out of the cabin, taking the gauntlet, staff, and orb he could now take without fear.**

**He went down the mountain to the village below. Then walked to the familiar house he once loved and crawled into the bedroom. He drew the kunai he had stolen from one of the guards he had killed on his way in and jolted it into the two lumps in the hay bed, whose sheets changed color as it let out a cry or two. **

**One more now and his revenge would be complete he moved swiftly to the room down the hall where breathing could be heard from a small voice. Jeriah knew that the breathing was no longer aloud. **

**He thought for a moment, why was the death of his master so much more satisfying then that of his wretched parents. Surly he hated his parents more for causing his living with Hayate. So what could be different? He curiously wondered as he crept closer to the twelve year old. Then it hit him, he made his master suffer first but had just rid himself of his parents. He new what he must do to ensure his pleasure and retain his sanity. He must make this boy, who ultimately caused his pain, suffer, but only for a brief moment. **

**Jeriah raised his blade high, aiming for the boy's wrist, to nail him to the post, and released his energy. The kunai hit the bed post, and the boy awoke, with no wound. Jeriah was overwhelmed with shock, as the blade didn't touch the enemy but simply went through him. The preteen yelped and ran through his adversary and the door and vanished. **

**The antagonist desperately searched for his prey, but found nothing as he tore the house apart. Suddenly chattering could be heard from outside. So the furious young man left swearing to prolong his revenge, painfully and prolonged.**

**The twelve year old reappeared in the bedroom where his loved ones lay. The boy remained silenced, and the small orphan named Koon was forever traumatized, along with his elder bother, which was no longer angry but insane. And one day one or the other would claim his revenge, one last time.**


End file.
